Jason Todd (DCEU)
Jason Todd was the second protégé of Batman to use the title of Robin. He was a street kid who was taken in by Batman after he attempted to steal the tires of the Batmobile. He became the second Robin and used the title for two years before he was kidnapped, tortured, and eventually killed by the psychotic criminal known as the Joker. After his death, Bruce vowed to never be Batman again. By unknown means, in 2016 he is seen to be alive and operating under Amanda Waller in order to find and kill the Joker. Biography Jason Peter Todd was born in Gotham City in 1993 to Willis Todd, a petty thief, and Catherine Todd, a local nurse. Willis died in a gang fight only a few years after Jason's birth. Catherine raised Jason in the slums of Gotham. She eventually became addicted to medications that she got from her work. Catherine was killed by Waylon Jones, a man with a severe skin condition which gave him reptilian features. Jason lived on the street by himself for about a month before Batman caught him trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile. Bruce took Jason in and legally adopted him. Soon after being taken in Jason wanted to become a part of Batman's crusade. After his falling out with Dick Grayson, Bruce was quick to let Jason be Robin, even though he was not properly trained. In 2010, Jason was kidnapped by the Joker. After a few days Joker sent Batman a video of him with Jason. He employed the help of Barbara Gordon, who now worked at the GCPD as a computer technician, to track the Joker's location. Batman searched the whole city, but unbeknownst to him, the Joker and Harley Quinn had Jason locked up in a secret room at Wayne Manor. Once Batman finally got to Wayne Manor, the Joker had vandalized several things in the house, such as drawing "HAHAHA" as well as fake moustaches on the painting of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He also had speakers and projectors all over the house, which showed Joker torturing Jason. The Joker revealed to him that he tortured him to the point of Jason giving up Batman's identity. Batman was unable to get Jason before a bomb exploded, blasting a gigantic hole in the house and killing Jason. Bruce held Jason's body as he sobbed, before commencing brutally beating the Joker almost to the point of death. After Jason's death, Bruce abandoned Wayne Manor. In 2016, by unknown means Jason is alive and well. He works with Rick Flag as a member of Team 7, going by the codename "Agent 37". It was initially assumed that Agent 37 was Dick Grayson, as that was the codename he used working under the organization Spyral. However, Dick Grayson was found to be operating as a police officer in Bludhaven. It is then discovered that Agent 37 is indeed Jason Todd, who has been working with Amanda Waller in order to find and kill the Joker. After this is found out, he returns to Gotham City and begins to call himself the "Red Hood".